Children of Tartarus
by animals202
Summary: After the fight in the blood of Olympus, the group decided to start trying to live normal lives. But when Percy is at school he meets a new halfblood. One that Hades is chasing after. And don't go all, "don't make a story for your OC!", That's not what I'm doing. I'm making a new series after the Blood of Olympus. Because, a new enemy arises. Tartarus. Why? Because he has children.
1. Chapter 1

The boy slammed into the locker and fell to the ground. He scrambled up to his feet.

"Do you really want to keep fighting me?" I said, looking at the boy who had a bruise on his cheek from where I punched him.

He didn't respond but scrambled to his feet and ran away. I knew I was gonna have to pay for that later.

Oh, I'm sorry. That's kinda a bad intro, but it is where it all started.

My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I'm not even gonna explain. Those who know me? I defeated Gaea and after relaxing with Annabeth and the others for a couple of months we decided to go back to school. It had only been 3 weeks.

I turned around to face the girl who was sprawled on the ground.

"You okay?" I asked.

She slowly sat up, groaning, "Just spiffy."

I smiled, "Your welcome"

"I had that under control."

I raised a eyebrow, "Sure. Is that why you were sprawled on the floor?"

"I was out numbered," She grumbled, getting back on her feet. She was practically my height, had curly blonde hair (but not princess curly like Annabeth's.), and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it to you."

I sighed but then just said, "I'll be heading back to class then. I don't want them thinking I went to the bathroom for 10 minutes," I then ran off back to my class.

Now I'm just gonna skip through class. Mostly because I was asleep the whole time.

When the bell rang I woke with a start. I groaned and grabbed my stuff and then headed to lunch.

The lunch room was crowded with people my age, and a aroma of the cafeteria food drifted through the air. Percy sat down at the same lunch table as always, right across from Grover.

"You're gonna get in trouble," Grover said as he swallowed a burger in two bites.

"Yeah yeah. She was out numbered, and they beat her up more than I beat them up"

"Still"

As if in response, the intercom turned on and he was called to the principals office.

"Good luck bro," Grover said, quietly eating a napkin.

I headed off to the principal's office. Correction. Principal's assistant's office. The principal herself was to busy to see anybody. Actually, I've only seen her once out in the halls. She wore all orange. Orange fancy pants, Orange fancy heels, a Orange fancy vest, and to top it off was a orange giant floppy fancy orange hat. I groaned.

I walked into the office and sat in the chair. The Principal's assistant looked at me over his glasses, "The principal wants to talk to you." H pointed with his pen into her office. Where no student has gone before. But then again, not other student besides Grover fought a Titan Lord.

I walked in and saw the girl from the fighting sitting already. She seemed to have jumped on the thought train and was long gone. Though you could tell whatever the principal was saying before I had gotten there was going through one ear and out the other.

The room itself was kind of spacious and had one small window above a book case. The principal was wearing the same thing as last time, but Red.

I sat down on the other chair, "Shouldn't the other kids be here too?" I was starting to get suspicious. This lady was familiar. I pulled out Riptide but didn't uncap him.

"So would you mind telling me what happened?"

"A kid got on my nerves," The girls said, smacking out of her thought train.

"I see. I would like to confront you... Individually, Mr. Jackson, please wait outside."

I nodded and left, Riptide still in hand.

I sat in a chair right outside, my leg bouncing.

I glanced at the wall and started day dreaming. My gaze fell down to the principal's assistant.

_Hmmm... _She seemed different. I focused on her face. That's when I realized it was mist blocking her face. I snapped my fingers. The sight of her made me uncap Riptide. _Why didn't I realize sooner?_

Mrs. Dodds looked at me like she used to, "Now _Honey _no need to be rash"

Suddenly at that exact moment, the girl threw the door open and ran out, "Run!" she said to me till she saw my sword, "What the-"

She was interrupted as a fury flew through the office and right ontop of the girl, "What is he planning half-blood! Tell me if you care about your life!"

I slammed into the fury and then stuck my sword in her. She wailed and then disappeared into dust. The girl got up quickly and got into a fight position, but she was clearly shocked.

Mrs. Dodds sighed, "Megaera was always rash."

She transformed as well and I held up Riptide, she flinched but then attacked me. I lifted my blade to swing but she swerved fast and then sunk her claws into my sides then drove me into the wall. I kicked off her and was about to grab my sword when a whip cracked and hit the ground between me and my sword. _Great. Claws and a whip. _

She walked towards me, "Your sword won't return in time for me to kill you." She stepped over my sword and was about to slash me when her eyes went wide.

"You don't who you're protecting," she disintegrated into sand and then standing above me, shaking was the girl holding my sword.

She threw it down on the ground, "What is going on!" She screamed.

"Just come with me."

"Why would I go with you?"

"Because those creatures that attacked us? They will keep coming at you until you reach half-blood hill."

"Half Blood what?"

"I'll explain when we get there, but we have to hurry. If the furies themselves tried to get you, it means your in great danger."

"The furies? You mean those greek things!"

"Exactly."

Percy had rushed out of the school and jumped into a taxi, followed by the girl closely.

"I will explain things but you have to tell me one thing in return"

"What's that?"

"Your name"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I kinds forgot to put this so sorry for the other people ^_^**

**Okay. I hate how I'm writing with a OC. I hate it. And if you're anything like me you hate it too. But I have to to set up the villains. So criticisms are okay with me.**

**Also, next chapter is gonna be with Annabeth with a different new character. Any suggestions on what the new character should look like? Name? **

**I thought it might be fair to have you guys help me. **

**Again sorry. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

She nodded as a wide eyed Austin stared at her in disbelief.

"Gods. Monsters. It's too much to take in-"

He was interrupted when a image shimmered from a rainbow.

"Annabeth-" Percy stopped when he saw Austin.

"New recruit?"

She nodded in response.

"Same here. The furies were chasing after her. She says her name is Jewel."

"This is Austin."

Percy nodded then waved his hand through the image.

Annabeth then turned to Austin, "That was a-" She stopped when she saw his face.

He had a crazy glint in his eye and a devil's smile. Annabeth immediately pulled out a knife, but then she started to feel dizzy.

"What... are you... doing-" She passed out.

**Percy**

"-And since we don't know who you're parent is you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin"

Jewel was standing shell shocked in front of the Hermes cabin.

"I know it is a lot to take in..." Percy started but was interrupted when the ground rumbled ever so slightly.

"What was that?" Percy said.

"A signal."

"What?"

Percy pulled out Riptide as Jewel's smile became demonic, "What did you do?"

"Oh that? That wasn't me. It was my brother. He will be here soon."

Percy swung his sword at her, but she blocked it with her arm. Her arm.

"Wha-"

Then the ground rumbled someone shouted, "Earthquake!"

Percy charged Jewel but was immediately stopped when a wall of rock appeared out of nowhere and Percy ran straight into it.

"This is getting weirder and weirder!" Percy yelled, grabbing his nose which was starting to bleed.

He focused on the bathrooms and pulled the water out and he pushed back against the rock

"Jewel! Stop it!"

"Wrong person, son of Poseidon."

The wall was destroyed and Percy saw a glimpse of the same boy from his iris message with Annabeth, standing in front of Jewel grinning. Then the water crashed down on them. Suddenly, steam came out and and swirled around Percy. Percy looked up at Jewel and the boy, they were dry.

He summoned more water when Percy heard Jason yell, "Percy!"

Jason landed next to Percy, his sword raised, "I don't know what's going on, but cabins are knocking over! We need your help!"

Percy only nodded than followed Jason.

**Hazel**

Hazel made a pile of gems to block the falling cabin. She heard a groan behind her and turned and saw a bunch of skeletal warriors holding up a falling cabin. Nico.

She nodded at him and then ran to the dining pavilion which was collapsing.

Percy and Jason were spiraling around it, enough help here. She then ran to the roman side where the temples were collapsing and romans were using brute strength to keep them up. She pushed gems out of the ground and they held the temples in place.

"Wonderful power you have there."

She whipped around to come face to face with a pale girl with pink hair and white bangs. She put her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Who are you?" Hazel said, getting ready to summon more gems.

"Don't worry, Don't worry. I'm a friend!"

Hazel didn't move.

The girl sighed, "Well I tried."

She lunged at Hazel so quickly, she didn't have a chance to summon gems out of the ground. She put her hand on her face and pushed her down to the ground. Instead of hitting the earth she fell into a pit of darkness. She didn't need Percy and Annabeth's description to know she was falling into Tartarus.

"Frank!" She screamed she she plunged to the dark depths.

**Percy**

He held onto the dining pavilion, which was larger now that the Romans had combined with them.

Then suddenly, the earthquake stopped. Percy looked at Jason and nodded, They couldn't move or the whole thing would come down.

"Piper!" Jason yelled, looking around for his girlfriend.

Piper came running from the direction of the cabins, "I'm here, Jason!"

Jason relaxed a little, but held the pavilion.

"What's going on? Did anyone get injured?"

"A few, but nothing fatal... but..."

"What happened Piper?"

She looked at Jason, then Percy, then Jason again.

"Nico and Hazel have disappeared."

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Sorry I didn't update guys! I can barely get on the computer. I know the first chapter sucks! But this one was good! Action scenes and fighting!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
